The present invention relates to the field of conveying particulate material. More particularly, this invention relates to a means and method for accelerating and delivering particulate material, such as grains, seeds, fertilizers, pesticides, pelletized plastic and any other material capable of being transferred pneumatically, without damaging the material.
Various conveying devices and methods for particulate material are known. One such device is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,744 which is incorporated herein by reference. However, conventional devices often damage the particulate material being conveyed. The particulate material is allowed or encouraged to come into contact with the blades of the fan or other means which is used to accelerate the particulate material.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved particulate material conveyor.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a method for accelerating and delivering particulate material with minimal damage to the material.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a portable apparatus for accelerating particulate material.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an apparatus for accelerating particulate material wherein the fan blades are remote from the mixture acceleration chamber.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a particulate material accelerator conveyor that is inexpensive to manufacture, durable in use, and reliable.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims which follow.